


Calling out into the ether...

by weekendgothgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Already Dead Character, Gen, Ghost Bobby, Haunting, Idjits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl
Summary: Bobby's haunting the boys and desperately trying to get a reaction.A little snapshot of Bobby between death and finally being seen.





	

It's been six weeks since he got ganked. It's been two weeks since he got his bearings. 

He watches them in Rufus’ cabin; loss and grief in their eyes even as they fight to keep going. Dean focussing on Roman, Sam; his heart heavy as he watches Dean, and tries to go about business as usual.

It pains him to see them like this, so listless about everything but the job or revenge. To see Sam fighting his own mind and Dean fighting his feelings. Bottling it all up and drinking heavily. Shaking his head, he sighs to himself. He wishes Dean hadn't taken after him and his dad in that respect. 

He's tried to get them to see him. To see _something_ at least. Hell, he'd take a bottle falling over at this point. He screams himself hoarse, calling their names over and over. Still nothing. It's frustrating, he should be able to do this.

He watches them from where he is, in the corner of the room. He'll just have to keep trying until he can get through their thick skulls. 

Softly he murmurs "idjits" to himself, voice warm with emotion before he feels himself blip out for a ghost nap. 

There's time still.


End file.
